human_rights_in_cyberspacefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sarah Manley
Thank you note Dear Sarah, Thank you so much for your kind attention and for your helpful advice. You did bring a new prespective into the matter of documenting other individuals' achievements that I had not thought about before. I should have showed more consideration for people that have devoted so much time and effort for the benefit of others. Warmest regards, Virgilio A. P. Machado vapmachado 19:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Happy to have helped - let me know if you have any further questions. Happy editing! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Can you help? Dear Sarah, You have been so kind and helpful that I wonder if you could spare the time to help, once more, in keeping this wiki in good shape. This past April 6, user WikiaImageReview017 deleted the File:Femalebuttocks.jpg page and the summary of the edit is: "Violation of Wikia's Terms of Use" That file is available at http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Femalebuttocks.jpg and I'm not sure why it is a "Violation of Wikia's Terms of Use." I wonder if I failed to provide some piece of data when I uploaded the file. Could you please check on this? If it is not much trouble could you please undelete de page and show me what I did wrong? Thank you so much, in advance, for your assistance and helpful advice. Best regards, Virgilio A. P. Machado vapmachado 12:34, April 12, 2012 (UTC) : Hello, Wikia and Wikimedia do not have the same terms of use, so an image that is allowed there may not be allowed here. That was deemed outside of our tou, so was deleted. Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:57, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Dear Sarah, Please accept my deepest apologies. I was concerned with violations in the realm of copyrights. I had no idea whatsoever that that image violated in any way Wikia's Terms of Use. Even after reviewing Wikia's Terms of Use I fail to see the exact nature of the violation. That way the learning process is broken, and I have not gained any further knowledge and insight from this experience that might be of some use in the future. If it's not asking too much, could you please be more specific as to the nature of the violation and what Terms of Use were violated? In the mean time I'll try to replace that image by another one that I hope will not violate any of Wikia's Terms of Use. Thanks again for being so kind, helpful and understanding. Warmest regards, Virgilio A. P. Machado vapmachado 20:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: That is an image of nudity protrayed in a way that is not allowed on Wikia. I also want to discuss with you the content here on this wiki. There are quite a few pages that seem to just be about wikipedians and their actions on wikipedia. Much of this content is fairly harassing and seems posted with bad intent. A majority of the pages are also protected, which means no other users are able to edit. This is not how a wiki is mean to work, and I request that you clean up the content and focus more on the topic you have described. I deleted two pages that seem particularly aimed at wikipedians, and request that you do the same to any others. Please also unprotect pages so that others can edit. Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:17, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::: Dear Sarah, I couldn't agree with you more. The nudity displayed on the deleted image File:Femalebuttocks.jpg may indeed be considered by many to be quite offensive and I absolutely agree with Wikia's policy of not allowing to portray such material. Is the current image ( File:Stock_Photo_of_Female_Buttocks_Clothed.jpg ), also from Wikimedia Commons ( http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Stock_Photo_of_Female_Buttocks_Clothed.jpg ), acceptable? You are very welcome to discuss anything you might want to discuss. For the sake of organizing my discussion I only ask you to adddress one topic at a time, according to your sense of urgency. It is getting rather late for me. I feel very tired and sleepy. If that is not a great inconvenience for you we'll continue our dialog at the earliest possible opportunity. Thank you again for being so kind, so clear and helpful. Warmest regards, Virgilio A. P. Machado vapmachado 22:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Feel free to respond to my last concerns tomorrow. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Dear Sarah, I waited in vain for some sort of statement concerning the acceptability of the current image ( File:Stock_Photo_of_Female_Buttocks_Clothed.jpg ). Since it has not been deleted, perhaps, like its predecessor and successor ( File:Zwicky25.jpg ), it will be acceptable until someone finds it unacceptable. I'll find out then, no need to sit here, just waiting and doing nothing else. Many thanks to whomever is contributing to keep my wiki spanking "clean." I'm very saddened by my failure to persuade and move you into cooperating with my request to adddress one topic at a time, according to your sense of urgency. I could then organize my discussion, but you would rather suggest that I addressed your "last concerns." There seem to be so many of them that I am at a loss to where to start. At the risk of not addressing your more pressing concerns, I'll start with your request at the end of your message: "Please ... unprotect pages so that others can edit." I believe you have the means to confirm that the pages are not protected to prevent others from editing. The pages were protected because there has been many efforts to edit them by ill trained users. Not knowing how to edit a wiki, they have acted very poorly and quite reproachably. I'll excuse myself from going into the details for the moment. With your cooperation I'm sure we can fully document each and every instance of those unsuccessful edits. The fact that users WikiaImageReview017 and WikiaImageReview010 have deleted pages with the summary that they are in "Violation of Wikia's Terms of Use" proves that there is plenty that can be edited on the wiki. Do you know if besides the name resemblance, those two users have anything else in common? If possible, please do let me know if any of those images are still in "Violation of Wikia's Terms of Use" or if they have already been upgraded to "NOT in violation of Wikia's Terms of Use." Please also do let me know of any pages with "much of their content fairly harassing and that seems posted with bad intent." I understand how important it is to keep up appearances and that it is not enough for those pages to be serious, honest, transparent and fully sourced. They must also appear to be so. I'm sure I may count on you to help me do that. You stand out has a Wikia staff member who is really dedicated, a highly skilled writer, an accomplished Community Manager, and you have been very helpful indeed. Warmest regards, Virgilio A. P. Machado vapmachado 22:03, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, On the issues of the files, the File:Stock_Photo_of_Female_Buttocks_Clothed.jpg, is fine since the area is covered. The other image was uncovered, and that is why it was deleted. :As for protecting, wikis always have new users and the answer to helping them become better editors is not protecting all pages, but pointing them to local help pages and policies. Protecting pages makes it seem as if this wiki is just for you, which is not what wikis are all about. You are welcome at any time to export the pages to your own site for your own use. But if it is a wiki you want, I would ask that you unprotect the pages. The image review accounts have staff rights, so they are able to edit any and all pages. :As for the content, as I stated, many of the pages seem to be just copies of Wikimedia mailing lists and records of old arguments on wikipedia. Pages such as Child_pornography don't seem to have any original content, but rather a copy of past discussions there. This is not wikipedia, so those discussions (many of which seems to have turned into arguments), should not be rehashed here. Please remove these types of pages. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:19, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Dear Sarah, Please forgive my delay in getting back in touch but sometimes real life creeps up on you and you have to pay attention to it. Thanks for approving the new File:Stock_Photo_of_Female_Buttocks_Clothed.jpg Thank you also so very much for welcoming the alternative of exporting pages. Please send to my email address (available here: http://human-rights-in-cyberspace.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vapmachado#Professional ) the code of the pages that have been deleted, so far: 1. Honor and reputation attacks; 2. Wikimedia Who's Who; 3. Wikipédia Quem é Quem. Please include a copy of the pages history. It would be a great loss not to recover my work since it contains data on some of my best friends and the finest people I had a chance to meet on Wikimedia projects. I hope to be able to continue our fruitful dialog in the near future to your entire satisfaction. Warmest regards, Virgilio A. P. Machado vapmachado 00:17, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hi there, You can access the pages to export at . Let me know if you have any trouble getting it. Best, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow! I didn't know that was available and never used it before. That just shows how little I know about wikis in general and MediaWiki in particular. I'll try to learn more about it, practice and put it to good use. Would that be the right way to recover the text and editing history of the three deleted pages? Thank you so much for your help. Warmest regards, Virgilio A. P. Machado vapmachado 04:34, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, Its not possible to export deleted content or the history. I haven't done much exporting, so if you have further questions I would recommend posting in the community forum here. Best of luck! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Dear Sarah, I do apologize for taking some of your time again. I was trying not to bother you with trivial matters, so I wrote a request to Wikia Support (#41260) and politely asked for the code of the pages that have been deleted, as well as a copy of the pages history to be sent to my e-mail address. First my request was misunderstood with a request to restore de pages. After carefully clarifying and restating my request, I was told that "we are not able to fulfill your request." Without any further explanation I do not understand what "not able" means or refers to. I tried to figure it out in English and in all the other languages I know, but was never able to come to any conclusion. Please let me assure you that my request is based on my experience with MediaWiki, and that I believe that it is a reasonable, feasable and doable request. Can you help? Warmest regards, Virgilio A. P. Machado vapmachado 03:57, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Virgilio, We are not able to provide a data dump of that content because, as Sean stated, it contains personal information and would violate our Terms of Use to do so. I am sorry this is the case, but as this information needed to be deleted, it is not something I can provide a copy to you of. Best, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC)